Link vs Dark Link part 3
by Princess-Hana-Akari
Summary: Dark Link can transform into a monster Link now needs a sacred sword to defeat Dark Link.
1. Chapter 1

For a recap go to part 2: story/story_ ?storyid=8333018

Chapter 1

Separation

"Oh no this is not good," I said taking a step back. "Eeeeeeeek I'm out of here," Sari said flying past me. I swung around and grabbed her. "We need you more then ever you're not going anywhere," I shouted. "Fine just let me go," Sari shrieked. I let her go and Sari was muttering crossly.

Pip was arching his back and hissing. "Just when I thought we won," Link muttered. Dark Link's transformation was complete. "What should we do now?" I asked Link. Sari cast me a nervous glance, "We should get as far away from here as we can." "Coward," I muttered crossly. "B-but he's just turned into a huge giant monster," Sari stammered, "Were doomed."

I took out my glowing sword while Link took out his own sword. Sari shrieked, "Are you guys crazy!?" "Pip, take this," I said and tossed Pip the boomerang. Pip jumped toward the boomerang and caught it in his mouth. "Does he really need it?" Link asked with a sigh. "What you expect him to fight with his claws and teeth," I explained, "Which barely does any damage." "At least it's better than nothing," Sari put in.

Dark Link's monster form brought down his giant fist hitting the ground with full force. The force caused a violent earthquake where we were fighting. "Whoa," I said trying to keep my balance. Link jumped at Dark Link's monster form and jumped past him slashing his arm.

Dark Link's monster form didn't seem to notice the big cut he had on his arm and swung his fist toward me. Using my speed I moved quickly out of the way and slashed Dark Link's monster form's legs. Even though my attack made a really good cut on him he didn't seem to notice. Instead he got very very angry. He hit the earth with his fist again but it was more extreme causing me to lose my balance and fall down.

Since I was down Dark Link's monster form used this chance to try to grab me with his hand. "Chrysalia," Link called. Pip jumped in front of me and whacked Dark Link's monster form's hand with the boomerang in his mouth. "I would be impressed if your cat didn't hiss at me so much," Sari said. I scrambled to my feet, "That's not important right now."

"Chrysalia are you okay?" Link asked running to my side. "I'm fine," I answered. Dark Link's monster form swung his fist at us but Link and I jumped out of the way. "Okay you're looking for a serious death wish," I said angrily. I took out my bow and arrows and shot a light arrow at Dark Link's monster form.

My rage made almost all the power in my necklace go to my light arrow. When the light arrow hit my target there was a blinding flash of light. I fell to one knee and was gasping for breath. "Are you okay Chrysalia?" Sari asked. "Just a little tired," I gasped.

When the smoke from my light arrow cleared Dark Link's monster form was still standing there. "Ah no way," I said. I tried to get back to my feet but using my necklace's power weakened me. Dark Link's monster form's hand reached out for me. "Chrysalia," Link called.

Pip jumped in front of me but Dark Link's monster form swatted him out of the way. "Pip," I called out desperately. After Pip hit the ground he got up right away. I let out a sigh of relief knowing Pip was okay.

While my back was turned on Dark Link's monster form to see if Pip was okay Dark Link's monster form's hand grabbed me. "Let me go," I said struggling in his grasp. Dark Link's monster form used his other fist to hit the ground and Link, Pip, and Sari went flying in the distance. "Link, Pip, Sari," I called but they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reunited With an Old Friend

"Hey Link wake up," A voice said. Link slowly opened his eyes and saw the fairy fluttering above his head. "Sari?" Link said confused. "Wow you sure must have hit your head hard," The fairy said, "No I'm not Sari I'm her sister Navi."

Link bolted upright right away, "Navi?!" "Yep how long has it been?" Navi asked. "I think three years," Link answered. "Anyways I'm here to help you after you got separated from my sister," Navi explained. "Oh now I remember Dark Link turned into a monster and he punched his fist in the ground and separated us," Link said.

"Yes and Chrysalia got captured," Navi finished. "Then we must go save her right away," Link said. "I'm afraid you're not ready enough to save her," Navi said. "What?!" Link asked, "Then what am I suppose to do?!" "Your suppose to get a legendary sword," Navi answered.

"Yeah but if I take the master sword out Ganondorf will come back," Link explained. "Ah but your forgetting there's another sacred sword," Navi said. "There's another one?!" Link said surprised, "Where is it?" "That's the problem I don't know where it is," Navi said.

"Damn is anything ever easy," Link shouted. "Well it needs to be hidden to be safe," Navi explained. "Why couldn't it be simpler like we get the sword, kill Dark Link, and save Chrysalia," Link said. "You're sure complaining a lot," Navi observed. "What do you expect you know how much work we had to do and Dark Link is still not dead," Link shouted. Navi sighed, "Let's just get back to Hyrule Castle and rest."

"Oh that reminds me where are we now?" Link asked. "Death Mountain are you blind," Navi exclaimed. "Well I just woke up after I got separated from everyone and you surprised me by showing up that I wasn't paying attention to where I was," Link argued. "Let's just get back to Hyrule Castle," Navi said.

Link followed Navi down Death Mountain and entered Kakariko Village. "Why do you think we should go to Hyrule Castle anyways?" Link asked Navi. "I think you need some rest," Navi answered. "I don't need rest," Link shouted. "Said the person who hit his head and thought I was Sari and didn't know he was at Death Mountain," Navi said. "Okay fine your point is clear," Link muttered. "Thank you," Navi replied.

Link walked into Hyrule Castle was greeted by Zelda. "Hi Link," Zelda said, "Where's Chrysalia?" "She's captured by Dark Link," Link answered, "And I got separated from Pip and Sari." Zelda gasped, "Then you should save Chrysalia." "I can't, "Link replied, "Because Navi said that I need a legendary sword."

"But the master sword is keeping Ganondorf sealed away," Zelda pointed out. "Navi said there's another one," Link answered. "I never knew there was another one," Zelda said. "And then Navi made me come here to rest," Link said. "He needed it," Navi explained. "What about Pip and Sari?" Zelda asked. "I'll keep an eye out for them," Link answered then retired to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sari and Pip

"Ow," Sari said getting up after being unconscious. "Looks like I'm in the lost woods," Sari said observing her surroundings. "Why are you talking to yourself?" A male voice said behind Sari. Sari turned around and saw Pip standing behind her.

"Sheesh Pip you scared me," Sari said. "Yeah now let's get going," Pip said turning around. "Wait what about Link?" Sari asked. "Were separated from him," Pip answered and picked up the boomerang in his mouth. "Wait that means I'm stuck with you," Sari exclaimed. Pip nodded and started padded away. "Hey wait up," Sari said.

Sari was sitting on Pip's back while he walked through the forest. "Okay since were going to be stuck together for a while let's get some things straight between," Sari explained, "No more hissing at me got it." Pip put down the boomerang and turned his head to Sari, "And you don't be annoying if you annoy me I'll hiss at you." "Fair enough," Sari mumbled.

Pip picked his boomerang up and started walking again. "What's our destination anyways?" Sari asked. Pip put the boomerang down again and answered, "Link or Chrysalia whoever we find first." "You mean you'll take the risk of going through Dark Link's fortress," Sari shrieked, "That's crazy it's suicidal it's-." Sari broke off because Pip walked under a fallen tree knocking Sari off his back.

"What's that for!" Sari shouted. "You were getting annoying," Pip said putting down the boomerang then sitting down and cleaning himself. Sari flew over to Pip, "Shouldn't we be continuing are little adventure?" Pip hissed at her. "I thought we said no more hissing," Sari said crossly. "I said only if you stopped annoying me," Pip said licking his paw and rubbing it over his face. "I was not annoying you!" Sari shouted. "Stop shouting," Pip hissed at Sari arching his back.

All the sudden they hear rustling in the bushes behind them. Pip turns around his back still arched while Sari yelped and hid behind him. A black cat crawled out from under the bushes and stopped short when she noticed Pip. Pip let his fur lie flat and padded over to her.

Pip was soon only a couple of inches away from her but she still didn't move. "Hi," Pip said in a friendly way, "What are you doing out here?" She flinched back when he spoke, "P-p-please don't hurt me." "What makes you think that," Pip said kindly, "I just want to know if you know where Kokiri Village is."

The cat seemed to relax a little bit. "My names Raven," Raven told Pip, "I don't know where Kokiri Village is but I do know a way out of the forest." "My names Pip," Pip said. "Wait Pip," Sari said, "I don't trust her I suggest we continue without her." "Oh come on Sari," Pip said, "This is the lost woods we should at least have some one help us out."

Pip turned to Raven, "Lead the way." "Okay this way," Raven said turning around and going through the bushes with Pip following her. Sari followed them reluctantly. "I'm afraid to trust her," Sari muttered and flew to catch up with them.

While they were walking Pip noticed more and more clouds covering the sky. Then it started raining and thunder rumbled in the distance. Raven jumped at the sound of the thunder. "I think we better stop and find shelter," Pip said to Raven. Raven nodded and they padded under some bushes. Pip and Raven curled up next to each other and fell asleep. Sari fell asleep right next to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Trying to Escape

I sat in my jail cell thinking about plans to escape. "Okay," I thought, "These bars are made out of twilightium so maybe I can escape but what will I do when I get out?" "Oh why does that matter now," I said out loud, "If I meet a problem I'll take care of it." I got up and went to the bars of the jail and slashed at them.

My new crystal power helped me slash through them with ease. "Sweet," I thought. I went through the hole I made and went up these steps to a door. I tried opening the door and it didn't budged. I zapped the lock with my necklace but it still wouldn't open. "Okay then," I mumbled under my breath and hit the lock with my glowing sword.

I opened the door and walked out in to the multiple dark hallways. "Why does Dark Link have multiple hallways in his castle," I muttered quietly. Two moblins who were on guard nearby saw me and I killed them with one slash of my glowing sword. "That was too easy," I said.

I walked around the multiple hallways looking for a way out. I walked and saw some stairs going down around the next corner. "Great," I muttered, "I walk around and end up right where I started." I walked down the step to see if it really was the dungeon I escaped from a moment ago. I was surprised to find myself in a empty blacksmith room.

"No moblins that's good I guess," I muttered. In the corner of the room I saw a bow and a quiver full of arrows. "Wait a minute those are mine," I exclaimed. I ran over to them and picked them up. "Now if I can't use one weapon I can use the other," I said smiling.

"Well well looks like someone got out of her cell," A voice said behind me. I turn around and see Dark Link standing there. "Damnit," I muttered. "You think I'm going to let you go that easily," Dark Link said. I suddenly remembered then that I could use my necklace to teleport. I smiled, "Goodbye Dark Link."

I concentrated on teleporting and the light started to surround me then it just stopped. "Huh that's not suppose to happen," I exclaimed. "That's because I have dark magic in the castle to prevent you from teleporting," Dark Link explained. I pushed past Dark Link and ran up the stairs.

I ran down the hallways and through these doors that took me just outside of Dark Link's castle. Dark Link appeared right in front of me. "Don't think you just got away," Dark Link said. I tried teleporting again but it didn't work. "Damn how far does this dark magic range," I thought.

"Get out of my way!" I shouted and took out my glowing sword and slashed at Dark Link. Dark Link put up his sword to block mine but my glowing sword was even stronger then before and went right through his. Dark Link jumped out of my way only getting a cut.

"I'm not going to let you escape," Dark Link said. I put my glowing sword away, "Well it looks like I am going to escape." "You're not even going to finish me off?" Dark Link said sounding surprised. "The thought is crossing my mind," I said taking out my glowing sword again.

"Are you ready to die," I said pointing my sword at Dark Link. "You think it's going to be that easy to kill me," Dark Link said turning his hand into his monster hand. I took a step back knowing how strong Dark Link's monster form is.

At that moment Dark Link hit me in the stomach with the handle of his sword knocking the air out of me and I fell to the ground. Later when I was back in the dungeon I heard Dark Link talking to a moblin about finding a stronger metal for the bars of the jail cell I was sitting in. Feeling pretty tired after trying to escape I curled up on a bed in my jail cell and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lead by Dreams

Link looked out the window watching the rain fall steadily. Link hoped Sari and Pip were alright he didn't know how they could stand being out in the rain. "Link why are you staring out the window?" Navi asked. "I hope Sari and Pip are alright," Link answered. "Link I know my sister she'll be perfectly fine," Navi said then said seriously, "Now get some rest seriously how are you going to save Chrysalia if you exhaust yourself."

"I don't feel tired," Link muttered. "Quit being stubborn and get some rest!" Navi shouted. Link muttering angrily went into his bed and fell asleep. Link opened his eyes and it was completely white. Link sat up and saw me. I had my back to Link wondering if I was going to hear that mysterious voice again.

"Chrysalia?" Link asked standing up. I froze and turned slowly around. "Link?" I said my voice just a whisper. I hugged Link, "You're okay thank goodness." "I'm more worried about you," Link said. I broke out of the hug, "I'm fine beside the fact that I almost escape and got hit in the stomach by a sword handle." Link made a face, "That doesn't sound fine."

"Okay I got hurt but the pain is already gone," I said cheerfully. "Wait if you're captured by Dark Link and I'm at Hyrule Castle how are we meeting now?" Link asked. "Were dreaming," I answered simply.

I decided to turn to the question that was bothering me, "How's Pip and Sari?" "I'm separated from them," Link answered. A worried look came into my eyes, "Aren't you going to look for them?" "No but I'll keep an eye out for them while I'm searching," Link answered.

My eyes filled with relief and curiosity, "What are you searching for?" "A sacred sword," Link answered. "Why not just get the master sword?" I asked. "That sword keeps Ganon sealed up," Link explained. "Oh well good luck," I said. Link turned away then an idea popped in my head.

"Link," I said, "Take my necklace it could come in handy." I took my necklace off around my neck and held it out to Link. But when Link took the necklace it burned and shocked his hand. Link dropped the necklace to the ground. "Oops sorry I forgot no one else but me can touch this necklace," I said.

"I wished you remember that sooner," Link muttered. "Is your hand okay?" I asked. "It'll be fine I'll ask Zelda to heal it," Link answered. "I could heal it if I had the third power crystal," I said. "There's another one!" Link exclaimed. "Yep," I said, "And Link have a safe journey and remember I'll guide you through dreams." Everything faded away and Link was blinking awake.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Looking for a Stronger Weapon

Link sat up in his bed so suddenly that Navi who was fluttering above him stumbled back in surprise. "Whoa tell me that you wake up before you sit up suddenly like that," Navi said. "Chrysalia's safe," Link said. "Okay kind of random but how do you know?" Navi asked.

"I had this dream that I met her," Link answered. Navi rolled her eyes, "And how do we know this wasn't just a dream." "Ouch," Link said grabbing his left hand. "What is it?" Navi asked suddenly alarmed. Link looked at his hand and saw a burn mark. "Well my dream looks like it was true," Link said.

Navi looked at Link's hand and gasped, "That's a bad burn maybe we should get Zelda to heal it." "How did you get it anyways?" Navi asked. "From my dream," Link answered grinning. "Actually how from your dream!" Navi shouted. "Chrysalia's necklace burned me," Link answered. "That's ridiculous a necklace can't burn you," Navi explained.

"You come up with the strangest remarks," Link said. "You're the one not making any sense," Navi pointed out. "I'll just go ask Zelda to heal this you can believe the dream if you want," Link said walking out of his room. Navi sighed, "Well I sort of believe him."

"So you got hurt in a dream," Zelda said healing Link's hand after asking how it happened. "You don't believe me do you?" Link asked. "Unlike Navi I believe you," Zelda answered. "Hey I said I sort of believe him," Navi answered. "Yeah and what did you mean by sort of," Link argued. "I don't believe the necklace burning you part," Navi answered.

"Well I believe that part too," Zelda said finishing healing Link's hand, "The necklace has strong powers but only allows Chrysalia to use it." "So that's why it burned me," Link said. "Well I guess that does make sense," Navi said. "Exactly now go and search for your missing friends are whatever you're going to do," Zelda said.

"I said I'll keep an eye out for them," Link said then walked out the door. "Now we need to know where to find this sacred sword," Link said. "I don't know where it is," Navi said, "I told you that already." "Well I go look for clues for the third power crystal instead," Link said.

"I rather you go find the sword," Navi said. "How about we do both," Link said. "How?!," Navi asked. "I'll go to a random dungeon," Link answered. Navi sighed, "Fine whatever so where's the dungeon were going to?" "I don't know," Link answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The First Dungeon

I sat in my jail cell while Dark Link used his magic and was able to show me everything Link was doing. Link was talking to Navi about where the next dungeon might be. "Hm looks like there looking for something," Dark Link said, "Do you know what there looking for?" "Nope not a clue," I said even though I really knew.

"Well it sounds like what there going to do is get in the way of my plans," Dark Link said, "I think I'll summon enemies to slow him down or kill him." "You do that and I'll slash your face off!" I shouted. "Now now Princess no need to get upset," Dark Link said soothingly. "Don't call me Princess!" I shouted and added more calmly, "Even though I am one."

"I'll go and kill him and I'll keep this up so you can watch," Dark Link said. "You do that and I'll slash through these bars and kill you right now," I said angrily. Dark Link smiled and disappeared into the shadows and reappeared in front of Link.

"Dark Link what are you doing here?" Link demanded. "I'm stopping you from ruining my plans," Dark Link said. "You don't even have a sword," Link pointed out. "It's because she-," Dark Link said and I appeared right next to him and he grabbed my arm, "Broke it with her sword." "Chrysalia," Link said.

"You made a big mistake Dark Link," I said, "I can slash you with my glowing sword right now and get away." "I thought of that so my dark magic is preventing you from using any magic from your necklace," Dark Link said. "That may be but I can still do this," I said and kicked him in the leg. Dark Link still held on to my arm, "Don't ever do that again."

"Get your hands off her!" Link shouted and slashed at Dark Link. Dark Link wrapped his arm around my waist and jumped out Link's way before he could slash him. "You take your hands off my waist or I'll kill you," I said angrily. "What you only allow your boyfriend to do that," Dark Link taunted.

"Shut up!" I shouted and slapped him. "Well anyways," Dark Link said rubbing his cheek where I slapped him, "I'll be going back to my castle so she doesn't escape from my grasp right now." "You want to bet," I said and bit his hand which was now holding my arm again.

"Oh and here's a little present," Dark Link said ignoring the fact that I was biting his hand. A couple of moblins surrounded Link and Dark Link disappeared into the shadows with me. "Chrysalia was right there and I still couldn't save her," Link said through clenched teeth, "Well I probably should kill these moblins before I look for the dungeon."

"Phew done," Link said after killing the moblins, "Dark Link sure summoned a lot of them." "Link," Navi said flying over to him, "I have great news." "When did you disappear?" Link asked. "While you were talking with Dark Link," Navi answered, "Now listen there's a canyon not to far from here and a cave that leads downward." "So," Link said. "Link I found the next dungeon," Navi said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The First Dungeon Miniboss

Link walked down the steps into the deep cave and took out his lantern. "You said there was a door at the bottom right?" Link asked. "Yes there was," Navi answered. "Oh here it is," Link said and went trough the door.

The room was large and had torches on the wall and in the middle were Gibdos and Redeads. "Oh shoot I don't have mirror shield let alone light to stun them," Link said. "That sucks we'll probably get a mirror shield later in this dungeon," Navi said. "How am I supposed to get past them?" Link asked. "We'll find a way around them," Navi answered.

"Yeah right," Link grumbled. "Do you have a hookshot?" Navi asked. "Yes why?" Link asked. "There's a hookshot target on the other side of the room," Navi answered. "You're saying I go over them," Link said. "Exactly," Navi said happily. "Okay let's go," Link said and shot the hookshot at the target and went over the Gibdos and Redeads.

"Now lets get through this door before they try to stun us and suck out are energy," Navi said. The next had Lava on the ground that was slowly rising. "Is this dungeon suppose to keep me moving or something," Link said. "Quick Link the wall has bricks on it that are climbable," Navi explained, "Climb to that platform that's near the ceiling at the other end of the room there's a door there."

"Argh that's to much to do plus the lava rising!" Link shouted. Link managed to climb to the platform and collapsed panting. "Link quick get through the door the lava is still rising," Navi exclaimed. "Argh can't I rest!" Link shouted. Link opened the door and went through it the next room was completely dark and Link took out his lamp.

"Well let' keep moving," Navi persuaded. "Shut up I need to rest for bit!" Link shouted. "Eep," Navi shrieked and flew behind some rocks nearby. After Link rested and calmed down he moved on.

Link walked through the dark passage and just ahead he saw a door in the light of torches right by it. "I'm surprised no enemies are by it," Link said. All the sudden a Redead appeared from the shadows. "Oh crap," Link exclaimed. A scream came from the Redead and Link was stunned. "Oh no I can't move," Link thought.

Then a memory of Chrysalia flashed through his mind. "Die you Redead!" Link shouted suddenly moving again and firing an electric arrow at the Redead. The Redead died and a treasure chest appeared right by the door.

"Damnit," Dark Link exclaimed, "Why did you do that!" I was with Dark Link watching Link go through the dungeon the same way before Link went into the dungeon. "If I didn't send him that memory he would've died," I said calmly. "He would have deserved it!" Dark Link shouted.

I punched Dark Link in the face. "What was that for?!" Dark Link shouted. "You said something you shouldn't have said," I replied calmly. "How did you use your necklaces power anyway," Dark Link asked, "I thought I blocked its power with my dark magic." "Oh your magic can't block me from sending memories to Link through my necklace," I explained. "I see," Dark Link said putting his arm around my shoulders. "Don't touch me!" I shouted punching Dark Link in the face again.

"How were you able to move again?" Navi asked. "I don't know I just remembered Chrysalia and I could suddenly move again," Link explained. Link walked over to the chest and opened it and took out a small key. "I hope the next room doesn't exhaust me like the first two rooms," Link said.

"What was so bad about the first one the second one I can understand but the first one wasn't that bad," Navi ranted. "Okay fine whatever lets just continue this dungeon," Link said. Link went into the next and was face to face with blocks that had the sun on it. The sun was streaming through a hole in the roof nearby.

"Damnit I need the mirror shield to get past this part!" Link shouted. "Hey there's a locked door over here," Navi said. "Wow that makes it a lot easier," Link said and opened the door and went trough it. As soon as Link was in the room the door shut behind him and bars covered it.

Two black Dark nuts appeared wearing capes. "Damnit there cape blocks the part where you cut off there armor," Link said through clenched teeth. "Ha ha ha I win," Dark Link laughed. "Shut up!" Chrysalia shouted punching Dark Link.

"I have an idea Navi," Link said. "What?" Navi asked. "Distract the Dark nut," Link answered. Navi sighed and starting flying in front of the Dark nuts. The Dark nut's tried to grab her but she was to fast. Link ran behind the Dark nut's and cut off there capes.

They were still too busy with Navi to notice Link so Link cut there armor off also. The armor fell off both dark nuts to reveal Redeads. Link took out his bow and arrow and shot electric arrows at both of them. "No!" Dark Link shouted. The Redeads fell dead and a treasure chest appeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The First Dungeon Boss

"Seriously who thought up of this dungeon," Link said, "It's pretty hard and filled with puzzles." "Not puzzles but being hard is right," Navi said. "I sure wish Chrysalia was here," Link said, "Not because she is a good fighter but she's pretty and having her by my side is just enough to keep me going."

"Link," I said quietly, "Do you really care about me that much." "Ah how sweet," Dark Link said. "Shut up!" I shouted punching him. When Dark Link fell down after punching him I started kicking and shouting, "Don't ever say anything like that again!" "Ow okay just stop kicking me," Dark Link said. I turned away after he agreed but didn't say anything.

"Link sitting around talking about her isn't making saving her faster if you want save her quicker keep moving," Navi said ranting on and on. "Navi please be quiet for one minute," Link said and went over to open up the chest. "Aha a mirror shield," Link said. "I told you we might find one later on in this dungeon," Navi said. "Well you didn't sound very convincing," Link muttered.

Link went through the door back to the room with blocks that had the sun on them. Now time to do some block busting," Link said cracking his knuckles. "Wait don't go breaking them yet let me check something first," Navi intervened. Navi flew off into cracks between the blocks.

"Okay what does she need to check," Link said to himself. Navi came flying back, "Okay you don't have to destroy all of the blocks." "What do you mean?" Link asked. "Well if you destroy all the blocks with the mirror shield the blocks on top of those blocks can't be destroyed by the sun," Navi explained, "So if you destroy all the blocks those blocks will land on switches and only one switch will help you move on."

"So I could just destroy all the blocks and save all the trouble for just finding one switch to hit," Link said. "Link if all the switches are pressed down you can't go on only one will work," Navi said exasperated. "Then how the hell am I suppose to go on," Link said. "Just destroy those blocks and you'll hit the right switch," Navi said pointing at one of the towering blocks. "Fine this better work," Link muttered and went into the sunlight and started shining light on the blocks.

After Link destroyed the blocks that block landed on the switch and a door was right behind the tower of blocks. Link walked over to the door and stared at it. "I thought if I hit the wrong switch I couldn't go on," Link said. Navi sighed, "You idiot you hit the right switch." "Oh," Link said and opened the door to go on.

In the next room a Gibdo mask was sitting on a pedestal. "When did that get there," Dark Link said then glared at me. "It wasn't me I swear sheesh," I said. "Whatever," Dark Link said.

Link picked up the mask, "I think this will come in handy." "Um Link you should read this sign by the door over here," Navi said. Link ran over to Navi still holding the Gibdo mask. "You'll be able to only use the mask once in the next room," Link said reading it aloud. "That sucks what use is this mask if I can only use it once," Link said.

Link put on the mask and went through the door. There were Gibdo's and Redead's in the center of the room and sunlight filtering through a hole in the ceiling at the far end of the room. "Well at least they won't attack me," Link said. Link walked over to one of the Redeads and it starting speaking to him.

"Oh fellow Gibdo," The Redead said, "All of us are tired of this living dead please use that sword you wield and kill us." "Um why?" Link asked. "Will give you something special and we prefer you stun us with sunlight before you kill us with your sword," The Redead said.

"Link I think you should kill them since there wishing for it," Navi said. "I was going to anyway," Link said then said to the Redead, "Okay I'll kill you." "That sounded really weird," Navi said to Link as he walked over to the sunlight. "Well they said they wanted to die," Link said, "So I said I'll kill them."

Link started stunning and killing the Gibdo's and Redead's. When Link killed the last Redead a chest appeared in the middle of the room. "Well whatever they were going to give you was probably in that chest," Navi said. Link opened it up and took out a boss key. "Sweet I guess killing them was a good thing," Link said.

All the sudden the Gibdo mask Link was still wearing shattered and all the pieces fell to the ground. "Why in the world did that happen," Link said. "Well the sign said you can only use it once," Navi explained, "And this is probably what it meant." Link sighed, "Well at least I got the boss key."

Link went through the door and went down this torch lit passage. At the end of the passage was the boss door with a stone tablet by it with writing on it. "Bomb the ceiling so sunlight can get through it should help you with your boss battle," Link said reading the stone tablet aloud.

"When did that stone tablet get there," Dark Link said and glanced at me to see me smiling. "Why are you interfering like that!" Dark Link shouted. "Sorry but he needs some information to win this battle," I said still smiling. "He'll probably win now since you helped him!" Dark Link shouted with rage. "That's the point," I said still smiling.

Link walked through the door and the room was completely dark. Link took out his Lantern and was able to see the whole room even though the end of the room was still pretty hard to see. But there was something in the middle of the room that caught Link's attention.

In the middle of the room was a giant Redead. "Damnit how am I suppose to win it could stun me and win in a second," Link said. "Oh this is going to be really hard on me, "I said.

Using the power in my necklace I manage to go through the dark magic and put a barrier around Link. I close my eyes almost about to lose consciousness I sent Link a telepathic message. "I can only keep this shield up for a certain amount of time it will prevent you from getting stunned," I said in Link's head. "Huh Chrysalia," Link said.

But I already lost consciousness and that was the only reason my necklace was able to keep the barrier up longer then when I'm conscious. "Argh I have to stop her from using this magic," Dark Link said. Dark Link tried to use the dark magic to stop it but it was to strong. "Damnit I have to wait for her magic to weaken before I can stop it," Dark Link said.

Link bombed a hole in the ceiling and used the light to stun the Giant Redead's legs and slash at them. The legs disappeared and Link repeated the process on it arms and body. Soon only its head was left and Link stunned it and slashed at the jewel at the back of his head but it didn't work.

My magic was weakening and Dark Link was starting to use his dark magic and Links shield was fading. "Crap I guess that means I'll have to use my hammer," Link said and hit the jewel with the hammer. The jewel shattered and the Redead's head disappeared and a heart container appeared along with a stone tablet.

"Humph thanks to you," Dark Link said glaring at me, "He won." I was still unconscious and was lying on the ground. "Hmm she's kind of pretty when she sleeps," Dark Link said thoughtfully. He leaned over me and was about to kissed me when I opened my opened my eyes. "Don't even think about it!" I shouted slapping him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chrysalia's Past

"Whew I won," Link said. "Thanks to that shield where did you get it anyway?" Navi asked. "I think I got it from Chrysalia," Link answered. "What is that suppose to mean!" Navi shouted. "Now let's read this stone tablet," Link said ignoring Navi, "After I get this heart container." "Why are you taking your sweet old time?" Navi asked. "I wasn't," Link answered. "Okay now I'm thoroughly confused," Navi said.

Link picked up the heart container and went over to the stone tablet to read it. "What does it say?" Navi asked. "Go to an icy lake when the full moon is high," Link said, "In the next temple you'll find the location of the next power crystal and the sanctuary of the sacred sword."

"Wow where do you think this place is?" Navi asked. "I don't know but that calls for research," Link said, "At the Hylian Library." Navi sighed, "So are we going to leave the dungeon now." "Yes," Link said going in the blue portal.

The portal took them just outside the cave to the temple. "It's getting late," Navi said, "It's almost dark." "Then we'll spend the night right here," Link said. "In front of that dungeon?!" Navi exclaimed. "So at least we aren't spending the night inside the dungeon," Link said. "Okay good point," Navi murmured.

When the moon was high in the sky Link fell asleep by the fire. At Dark Link's fortress Chrysalia was back in her jail cell and was feeling tired and went to sleep. Link was in a clearing there were buildings and the whole place was on fire. "What is this place," Link said. "I don't know," I said.

I was standing beside Link. "Whoa Chrysalia when did you get here," Link said surprised. "I went to sleep a little while ago that's how I got here," I answered. "So this is another dream," Link said. "Correct," I said but when I looked around this place looked familiar like I've been here before.

"This place looks strangely familiar," I said quietly. And even though I said it quietly Link heard me. "How could this place look familiar?" Link asked. "I don't know it just looks familiar," I answered.

All the sudden a cloaked person ran past us she was carrying something in her arms. "Mother," I gasped. Link looked at me, "Chrysalia what are you talking about." "Mother," I called and rushed after her. "Chrysalia wait," Link said and went after me.

When Link caught up with me I was staring at my mother. Her face was concealed by her hood but I could somehow tell it was my mother. She put down something on a small raft and took off her necklace. The necklace my mother took off was the necklace I was wearing right now.

I gasped and clutched my necklace and I finally understood what we were seeing. "Isn't that your-," Link started. I nodded, "It is Link this is my past." My mother picked up the bundle on the raft which was me as a baby. My mom hugged the baby and put the necklace around her neck and pushed the raft gently down the stream. "So your mother pushed you down the river," Link said.

My mother turned to us and took off her hood. "Whoa now I know where your good looks come from," Link said quietly. "Link," I said quietly yet sharp. My mother was even more beautiful then me. She had blue eyes and blond hair that she kept down that was wavy.

"In order for the evil to be defeated one must face death," My mother said, "And the last Shadow Witch must release her true powers." I recognized that voice immediately my mom had been guiding me in my dreams all along. And at the word Shadow Witch I immediately stumbled back into Link.

Link caught me and said, "What does she mean by Shadow Witch?" "Tha- that's the name of my race," I stuttered. Link's eyes widened, "That doesn't sound like a good race." "It may sound like were evil but were not," My mother said, "Were a kind race and use are magic to defend ourselves." "Wait what became of you after you pushed me down the river?" I asked.

A flicker of sadness pass through my mothers eyes and a horse galloped pass Link and I like it didn't see us. "Give me the child," The rider of the horse demanded my mother. "No," My mother said strongly clutching a bundle tight to her. The rider of the horse took the bundle roughly from my mother's arms and the bundle turned out to be a doll.

The rider of the horse looking frustrated took out his sword. I already knew what was going to happen next I turned around clutched Link and started sobbing. After the horse rider left I looked back and my mother was lying on the ground dead. Link hugged me, "Chrysalia you know I don't even know my mother." I didn't reply I didn't feel like talking.

"Chrysalia were probably going to wake up soon so please smile for me," Link said wiping the tears off my face. I closed my eyes giving Link a cute smile. The next thing I know I was blinking awake in the jail cell on the bed. I could feel a dry feeling where my tears were and could still feel Link's hand brushing the tears away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Pip Fights Wolfs

"Here we are," Raven said she was standing at the edge of a field. "Great now were finally out of the Lost Woods," Pip said padding to her side. "Okay now that you led us out will you leave us alone," Sari said sharply at Raven.

Raven shrank back, "B-but." "Leave her alone," Pip hissed at Sari. "I don't trust her," Sari argued. "Look guys I don't want this to break out into a fight," Raven said. "Okay let's sort this out calmly," Sari said. "That's better," Pip snorted.

"Raven where do you live?" Sari asked. "I don't live anywhere I'm a stray," Raven answered. "Does that mean you won't mind traveling with us no matter where we go?" Pip asked. "I don't mind and if you're looking for something just ask," Raven said, "I travel so much that I've seen even the most hidden of areas."

Pip jumped up so suddenly that it startled Raven, "Does that mean you've seen a dark castle?" Before Raven could answer they heard growling in the trees behind them. "What was that?" Raven asked nervously. "I think I'll get out of here," Sari said. Pip hissed at Sari, "You stay!" "Okay fine you don't have to hiss," Sari said.

The growling got louder and Sari yelped and hid behind Pip. Raven took a step back her ears were down and fear sparkled in her eyes. Pip picked up the boomerang he always carried with him and arched his back.

Two wolves emerged from the bushes. Raven gave a jump and climbed up a tree Sari flew after her. "Pip quick get up here," Raven said from a branch. But Pip was already circling with the wolves. "He doesn't stand a chance," Raven gasped. "Knowing him," Sari said, "He may look cute but he fights like a warrior."

The wolves were growling and Pip's fur was bristling. One of the wolves leaped at Pip and Pip jumped out of the way. The other wolf was ready to leap wherever Pip landed so when Pip landed back on the ground it leaped. Pip crouched to the ground and when the wolf landed he slid underneath him and hit his hind leg with the boomerang.

"Wow," Raven said. "Told you he'll be fine," Sari said. Pip was facing the wolves and one wolf was limping. Pip leaped at the wolf that was limping and the other wolf leaped at him. When the wolf that leaped at him got close enough Pip whacked him as hard as he can with the boomerang on the head.

The wolf fell to the ground dead and the other wolf fled after seeing its companion bested. Raven jumped down with Sari following her. "You won," Raven said excitedly, "I never expected you could beat wolves." "Yeah and I escaped unharmed too," Pip boasted.

"Okay now let's get back to the subject before we got distracted by the wolves," Sari said icily. "Oh that's right you asked if I've seen a dark castle," Raven said, "And the answer is yes." "Great can you lead us there?" Pip asked. "Sure let's go," Raven answered. "Maybe I'm wrong about not trusting her," Sari thought before catching up with them on there way to save Chrysalia.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Research

Link sat up and blinked his eyes a couple of times. "Any weird dreams this time?" Navi asked flying over. "I didn't know Chrysalia had this much mystery around her tell now," Link said. Navi sighed, "Yep another weird dream." "Now let's get back to Hyrule Castle to figure out what I've read on that stone tablet," Link said.

"At least you still have the quest in mind," Navi observed. "What is that suppose to mean!" Link shouted. "Nothing let's just get back to the castle," Navi said. "Phew great to be back," Link said collapsing on his bed. "Aren't you going to go to the library?" Navi asked. "Later," Link answered.

Navi sighed, "Well I guess its okay to take a break from adventuring." "I know it is," Link said. There was a knock on the door and Link sat up. "Who is it?" Link asked. "It's me Zelda," Zelda answered. "Oh come in," Link said.

Zelda walked into Link's room. "Aren't you going to tell me what you did?" Zelda asked. "Maybe later," Link answered lying back down on the bed. "I'll tell you Zelda," Navi said. Navi starting explaining the dungeon, meeting Dark Link, and Link mentioning another weird dream.

Zelda turned to Link, "What was the dream about?" "Too important to talk about," Link answered. "Well shouldn't you figure out what to do next now?" Zelda asked. "Rest," Link replied. "Oh okay," Zelda said and left.

After Link had enough rest he went into the library. "Okay what type of books should we check," Link said deep in thought. "How about this one?" Navi asked holding up an old looking book with a strange symbol on the cover. "Huh never saw this book in here before," Link said taking the book from Navi.

Link turned to a page and saw a picture of an icy lake and the full moon was in the sky and the moon beam created an ice temple in the middle of the lake. The page next to it was covered with words and at the top of the page it said 'Moon Sanctuary'.

"Hmmmm a Moon Sanctuary sounds interesting," Navi said. Link immediately sat at the desk and started reading. After a long time of reading Link finally scooted back from the desk. "What did it say?" Navi asked excitedly.

"The sanctuary is in the mountains east of here," Link answered, "And a full moon is tomorrow night." "It's too late to travel now," Navi said glancing out the window at the darkening sky. "According to the book it's a day's travel from here," Link explained, "Will leave tomorrow." "Good idea," Navi said, "Tomorrow will head for the Moon Sanctuary."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chrysalia Tries Again

I sat in my jail cell thinking about my dream but my thoughts kept wondering back to Link. I knew I was blushing furiously I could feel it. I looked up and saw Dark Link standing right outside my jail cell. "How long have you been standing there!" I shouted. "Just in time to see you blush," Dark Link answered.

I punched Dark Link, "Shut up!" "Why do you always have to hit me when you see me?" Dark Link asked. "Because you keep flirting with me and I want you to stop," I answered angrily. "Well the reason is," Dark Link explained, "Is because once Link is out of the way you'll marry me." "I will not," I shouted punching Dark Link again.

"We'll see about that later," Dark Link said. "Did you come down here to torment me," I said, "Or are you here to watch me ruin your plans on killing Link." "The first one," Dark Link said. "Great," I muttered. "Well I have other business to attend to I come and check on you later," Dark Link said and disappeared.

"I really should try to get out of here," I said to myself, "Maybe another escape plan." "But I can't use my necklace magic," I thought. I stood up, "I'm not going to let that stop me." I walked to the jail cell door and an idea popped in my head. "I don't know if it's going to work but I'll give it a try," I said and zapped the lock but it didn't work.

"Damnit!" I shouted and started banging my head on the wall. "Wait another idea," I said brightening up. "This better work," I said concentrating my magic in my necklace. I teleported out of my jail cell and fell from the ceiling just outside my jail cell. "Ouch," I said quietly. I looked behind me and saw I was out of my jail cell.

"Yes Dark Link's magic may have blocked my necklace powers but if I concentrate I can teleport a short distance," I said with a cheer, "Too bad the dark magic makes it harder to control my teleportation." "Okay first things first," I said, "Find my bow and arrows and get out of here before Dark Link notices."

I walked up the stairs and went through an unlocked door and two goblins patrolling the halls immediately spotted me. "Damnit I don't have any weapons and I can't use my sword," I thought.

All the sudden I remembered one of my previous escapes and zapped the moblins using my necklace. "Yes until I get my weapon back I'll just use this," I said happily. I found the blacksmith room again and got my bow and arrows in the corner of the room. There was still no Dark Link to stop me and then I found the exit and I sill haven't run into Dark Link.

I got outside and tried to take out my glowing sword to see how far the dark magic ranged. "The magic is still blocking my necklace powers," I said thoughtfully, "When I can use my necklace magic again I teleport back to Hyrule Castle." I walked farther and farther away from the castle tell I could take my glowing sword. "Yes," I cheered, "Now I just need to teleport."

All the sudden my sword disappeared and it wasn't because I put it away. "Heheh," Dark Link laughed and appeared in front of me, "You think you could escape from me that easily." "What I thought I got away," I said. "You were terribly close," Dark Link said, "My plan would've been ruined at that rate."

"Now you will accompany me back to my castle," Dark Link said. "I will not," I shouted punching Dark Link in the face. I turned about to run away from Dark Link but he grabbed me. "You're not going to escape that easily," Dark Link said and teleported back to the dungeon room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Second Dungeon

Link woke up and Navi flew over. "So any weird dreams?" Navi asked. "No," Link answered with a sigh that seemed to make Navi depressed. "Now," Link said no longer depressed, "On with the adventure." "You sure change emotions a lot," Navi remarked.

Link picked up a map and saw it didn't show much of the mountains in the east. Link let out a sigh, "Looks like were going into unknown territory." "Shouldn't you seem excited?" Navi asked, "Wouldn't it be fun to go off into the unknown." "Okay whatever," Link said completely ignoring her.

Link put the map away and got all his equipment and set out toward the eastern mountains. "Okay according to the map there should be a small foot trail here," Link said looking at the map. "Right there," Navi said pointing to a foot trail. "Great now we just follow it and see where it leads us," Link said.

"Any other goals like in case we meet a fork in the road," Navi said. "Sure I'll keep going right," Link said. Navi sighed, "Great were doomed." "Now they're going to be stuck in a maze and will keep going back to the beginning every time they make a wrong turn," Dark Link said having the dark magic showing us what Link is doing.

"And I'm going to ruin it like always," I said. "You will not interfere this time," Dark Link said grabbing my wrist. I slapped him, "I told you not to touch me." Link walked onto the foot trail and was immediately surrounded by fog. "I don't get it," Link said, "It was clear a moment ago."

"Probably to protect the Moon Sanctuary," Navi said. "Any moment now," Dark Link said. Link was on a four crossway path. Link could either go straight, left, right, or back the way he came. "What do we do now?" Navi asked.

All the sudden two little blue shining stars appeared in front of Link and made little circles then went down one path. "Quick follow them," Navi said. Link immediately went down the path the two little stars went. "What are those things," Dark Link said to himself. "No idea," I said staring at my crystal.

"What are you doing," Dark Link demanded. "Being bored," I said glancing up at him before staring at my crystal. In my crystal I was moving around this little blue stars that look exactly like the ones that were leading Link to the Moon Sanctuary.

After many twist and turns Link was out of the fog and standing in front of a lake. "How did he get there?!" Dark Link shouted then he glared at me. "I'm serious it wasn't me," I said. "What about those little stars?" Dark Link asked. "You mean the little blue ones," I said then smacked my hand over my mouth. "Aha so it was you," Dark Link said, "That's why you were staring at your crystal."

"Yep," I said smiling. "Quit interfering," Dark Link said angrily having an aura of fire around him and starting to turn into his monster form. "Settle down," I said, "Nothing good will come from killing me." Dark Link turned back to his human like form. "Just don't interfere this time," Dark Link said. "We made it," Navi said. "Now we just need to wait until night," Link said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Second Dungeon Miniboss

Link was sitting near the lake while day drew close to night. But it also was getting cold and the lake started to freeze as the day grew closer to night. "Why is the lake freezing?" Link asked Navi. "Probably so you can walk to the temple in the middle of the lake," Navi answered. "It's starting to get really cold to I think I'll make a campfire," Link said.

Link gathered some firewood and soon had a campfire going. "This is boring," Dark Link said. "Not really," I said practicing minor magic with my crystal like sending memories and making light shields on myself.

"That's because you have something to do!" Dark Link shouted. "Why are you getting mad at me," I said, "I'm practicing magic that can't kill you because you blocked some of the necklaces magic." "So you don't escape," Dark Link said. "Whatever," I said and went back to practicing minor magic with my necklace. Link sat around the campfire and the full moon was at its peak. "So where's the Moon Sanctuary," Link said. "Just be patient," Navi said.

All the sudden a moon beam came from the moon and touched the lake and the Moon Sanctuary came into sight. "Wow it's like an ice temple," Link said, "But how do we get to it?" "Walk across the ice," Navi said. "But the ice could break as soon as I step onto it," Link explained. "And the lake froze hours ago," Navi argued back.

"Fine I'll go," Link said with a sigh, "But it's your fault if I freeze to death because the ice broke." Link started on to the lake and he made it to the temple without the ice breaking but he almost slipped a couple of times. "See wasn't so bad," Navi said. "Oh be quiet," Link muttered and opened the doors to the Moon Sanctuary.

Link walked into the Moon Sanctuary and the inside of the Moon Sanctuary was ice just like the outside. "It's cold here," Navi said. "You just noticed now," Link said. "Actually I noticed a while ago but it just got colder when we got into the Moon Sanctuary," Navi explained. "That doesn't make it any sense," Link said.

"Why don't we just focus on the dungeon and not the cold," Navi said almost shouting. "Okay fine," Link said and looked around. The room was reasonably large with ice columns holding up the ceiling and at the other end was an ice door that had a lock Link never seen before.

"What do you think is on the other end of this door?" Link asked. "I don't know but I don't think a normal key can open it," Navi answered. The lock was golden with a red jewel above the keyhole. "Maybe the key for it is later in this dungeon," Link suggested. "Then let's look for it," Navi said.

"I really wonder what's on the other side of this door," Dark Link said and turned to me, "And I bet you know." "What am I your information source?" I asked. "Maybe," Dark Link answered. "Well I seriously don't know," I said and added when Dark Link shot a glare at me, "Honest."

Link walked to the only door left beside the entrance and the locked door which was on the left side of the room. The next room was like and icy cavern and had spikes hanging down from the ceiling. Two ice keese were flying around the room.

"This will be simple," Link said, "I'll just kill the keese and move on." "It's not that easy," Dark Link said. "Don't even think about!" I shouted. But Dark Link already did a downwards motion with his hand which caused the spikes on the ceiling to fall down when ever Link was underneath them. Two spikes above Link started to fall. "Link look out!" Navi shouted.

Link moved of the way and right in front of the ice keese. Link killed them with one slash of his sword but other spikes right above him started to fall. Link ran out of the way only to run underneath even more spikes. "Quick Link get to the door," Navi said. Link ran to the door spikes falling behind him and made it to the door and went through it.

The next room had a tall frozen waterfall that looked almost impossible to climb. "How do I get up that?" Link asked. "I'm thinking how," Navi answered, "Just wait." "Heh he'll never get pass this," Dark Link said, "It's impossible."

"No it's not," I said. Dark Link glared at me, "How do you know?" "There's stairs over there by the wall of the room that's barely noticeable," I said. "Navi," Link said. "What," Navi said, "I haven't come up with anything." "There are some stairs right over there," Link said pointing to some stairs.

"I don't like the person who made this dungeon," Navi muttered. "Maybe this dungeon is like test," Link said, "And when you pass the test you get whatever is in that locked room." "What do you think is in that room?" Navi asked. "No clue," Link answered.

Link walked up the stairs and at the top he saw a switch. "I think you should step on it," Navi suggested. "I think your right since the door we need to get through is barred," Link said pointing to the door. Link stepped on the switch and they felt a rumble. "What was that," Navi said starting to get nervous.

"Heh this is getting interesting," Dark Link said. "Dark Link," I said getting annoyed. "What," Dark Link said turning to me and I punched him in the face. "What was that for!?" Dark Link shouted. "Because you laugh evilly every time Link runs into trouble," I argued. "Why I want to enjoy moments that could kill Link," Dark Link said. "Shut up!" I shouted punching him in the face again.

Link and Navi heard the sound of ice breaking from the edge of the icy ridge they were on next to the waterfall that was frozen. "Link I think the waterfall is going to unfreeze," Navi said. "Navi the door isn't barred anymore," Link said pointing to the door. "Quick get to it before the waterfall unfreezes completely," Navi said.

Link ran to the door but the water unfroze and the ice cracked underneath Link's feet and he fell into rushing water going toward the waterfall. "Link," I called out desperately. "Well looks like that got rid of him," Dark Link said. "It's not that easy to get rid of Link," I said punching Dark Link in the face again.

Link burst out of the water coughing and grabbed a rock just before reaching the waterfall. "T-t-this water is freezing," Link said shivering. "Well get out of there and get to the door," Navi said. "The current is to strong I can't just swim over to the edge of the river that easily," Link said.

Navi rolled her eyes, "Did you come prepared like do you have a zora's tunic?" Link gave Navi a nervous smile, "Sorry." "You idiot!" Navi shouted. "Okay you don't have to shout," Link said, "Let's just try to get me out of the water first." "What can I do I'm just a fairy," Navi said. "Use your knowledge," Link said.

"Ugh fine then use your sword," Navi said. "What do you mean?" Link asked. "Is the cold water getting to your brain," Navi said getting impatient, "Stab the sword into the ice at the edge of the river and pull yourself out." "Yes I told you he would be okay," I cheered. "How did you know he would make it?" Dark Link asked angrily. "Probably because I know him so well from adventuring with him," I answered.

Link pulled himself out of the water using Navi's idea. "I-I-I'm cold," Link said shivering. "Well move around you'll warm up and dry off," Navi said. "Okay," Link said and went through a door to the next room. The next room was empty with two doors. One door was blocked by ice spikes but the other door was unblocked.

"Well we only have one choice," Link said walking through the door that was unblocked. As soon as Link walked into the empty room the door behind him got barred and two white wolves appeared. "Link you do know these two wolves are different from the ones you fought before do you?" Navi asked.

"Actually I don't," Link answered. "Then let me explain as soon as your sword makes contact with there fur you'll be frozen," Navi said. "Then what do I do," Link demanded. "I'm coming up with an idea quickly," Navi said. "This is enjoyable," Dark Link said. "No it's not," I said slapping Dark Link.

"I have an idea," Link said running to a torch nearby and dipping his sword into the flames. "Now I have a fire sword," Link said. The wolves leaped at Link but he slashed them killing them instantly. The bars on the door disappeared and a treasure chest appeared.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Second Dungeon Boss

"Well that was easy," Link said. "Except for the waterfall part," Navi remarked. "I was talking about the battle," Link said. "I wander what item I'm going to get," Link said. "I'm curious too," Navi said. Link opened up the treasure chest and got Din's Fire.

"Din's Fire," Link said surprised. "What it's a good move," Navi said, "You burn everything around you." "I know what Din's Fire does," Link said dryly, "I'm just surprised at what I got that's all." "Why did he get fire, fire melts ice," Dark Link said then glared at me, "And I guess you have something to do with this."

"Why do you keep blaming me for stuff like this," I said. "Because you usually interfere," Dark Link argued. "I interfere sometimes not every time," I argued back, "And I'm not the one responsible for putting Din's Fire in that chest." "Fine whatever," Dark Link said unconvinced.

Link went back to the previous room and used Din's Fire to get rid of the ice spikes in front of the door. "Do you have a bottle with you?" Navi asked. "Yeah why," Link answered. "Is it filled with a green potion?" Navi asked. "Yeah so," Link answered. "Well I was asking just in case you use Din's Fire too much you can use the potion to regenerate your magic," Navi explained.

Link sighed, "Why do you give information I already know." "I'm not giving you information I'm reminding you," Navi corrected. "Okay whatever let's just go on," Link said. Link went into the next room and it was completely empty except for a door at the other end of the room.

"What's the point of this room," Link said. "I have no clue," Navi said. Link walked to the door but all of the sudden bars covered it. "Hehe Link you think I'm going to let you through the room this easily," Dark Link said and appeared in front of the barred door. "Dark Link," Link said angrily, "Chrysalia better be okay."

"She's fine," Dark Link said, "She's just back at my castle watching us." "You can't fool Link that easily Dark Link," My voice echoed around the room. "Huh Chrysalia," Link said looking around the room. "Hi Link," I said, "Dark Link never told me that I can communicate through this thing I'm watching you through."

"Don't you dare interfere this time," Dark Link shouted at me. "Oh and Dark Link when you get back," I said, "I'm punching you in the face." "What for?!" Dark Link shouted. "Because you never told me I could communicate through this thing," I argued. "Chrysalia I'm going to kick Dark Link's butt right here and now," Link said, "And then you will finally be saved."

"Wait Link," Navi whispered, "You can't beat him you don't have the right weapon to defeat him." "Why," Link whispered back. "Because you don't have the sacred sword," Navi whispered right in Link's ear. Link put his sword away, "Your right."

"Link what are you doing," I exclaimed. "I can't beat you now Dark Link but I'm asking you to let me pass," Link said. "Surprisingly I had no intention of fighting you," Dark Link said, "But if I let you pass how are you going to get through the boss door without the boss key." "Where's the boss key then?" Link demanded. "In one of these two chests," Dark Link answered, "But you can only open one because one has a trap that can kill you instantly."

Link glanced at both and they both look the same. "Take your time," Dark Link said. I watched Link and was getting terribly worried. "Which one has the boss key," I thought.

All the sudden something caught my eye and I figured out immediately where the boss key was. "Link look up!" I shouted. Link looked up and saw a treasure chest held up by rope connected to the ceiling. "Why did you interfere," Dark Link shouted.

Link threw a boomerang at the rope and the chest fell from the ceiling and landed at Link's feet. "Hmph," Dark Link said and disappeared. "Hey where are you going," Link started but Dark Link was gone. "Hey Chrysalia are you still there," Link called but only silence met his words.

"I hope she's okay," Link said after a while. "I'm sure she's fine," Navi said with confidence. "How do you know?" Link asked. "She said she'll punch Dark Link when he get's back," Navi answered. "Yep that sounds like Chrysalia," Link said smiling, "Now let's open this chest and get the boss key."

Link took the boss key out of the chest and walked to the door which was clearly unbarred now. "When did the door unbarred?" Link asked. "Probably when Dark Link left," Navi guessed. "Whatever let's just go on," Link said and opened the door and went though.

"Why did you chain me to the wall!?" I shouted. "Because you interfere too much," Dark Link replied. "Is it really enough to chain me too the wall," I argued. "Be quiet," Dark Link said. "Whatever," I muttered. The next room was a corridor with torches that had a blue flame.

"Why are the torches blue?" Link asked. "Probably because there is an ice enemy up ahead," Navi answered. At the end of a corridor there was the boss door. Link opened the door and went into the boss room. The room was icy and circular with ice spikes on the ceiling.

All the sudden Link heard evil laughter that sounded like a female. An icy blue mist appeared in front of Link. "Heh you can't hurt me with your sword," The ice spirit said, "Not in this form at least." Link tried to use Din's Fire but she kept dodging the move every time he tried it. "Crap," Link thought, "I'm running out of magic."

All the sudden an idea ran through Link's head. Link did Din's Fire again and the ice spirit dodged it. "You can't do that move forever," The ice spirit said. Link slashed at her with his sword which was one fire. "Can't move," The ice spirit said after she got slashed, "How did you get fire on your sword?" "By Din's Fire," Link said and used the move again.

The ice spirit fell to the ground in a human form. "It's over," Link said about to slash her with his fire sword. "Wait Link don't," The ice spirit said in my voice and her face starting to look like mine. Link hesitated after hearing her speak like me.

"Link," I shouted really loudly, "If you fall for a girl that's trying to act like me I'll never forgive you!" Hearing my actual voice Link finished the ice spirit off and a heart container appeared along with a treasure chest.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Sacred Sword

"I chain you to the wall and you still interfere," Dark Link said frustrated. "What do you know I'm gifted," I said with a smile. "That wasn't easy," Link said. "It looked like it was," Navi remarked. "If it wasn't for Chrysalia I could have died," Link argued. "Okay well anyways," Navi said, "I wonder what's in that chest."

"Will find out right after I get this heart container," Link said. "There's no stone tablet this time either," Navi explained. "I know that does seem odd," Link said picking up the heart container.

Link opened the chest and took out a gold key with a red jewel on it. "Hey won't this lead us to that one room," Link said. "Your right," Navi said, "This looks like the right key for that door at the beginning of the dungeon." "But how do we get back," Link said, "They don't expect me to get back to the entrance by going through the whole dungeon again."

"Look Link," Navi said, "There's a portal over there." "Well that's better," Link muttered and went to the portal. Link reappeared in the room with the door with the golden lock. "Well now finally time to see what's through here," Link said and put the key in the keyhole.

Link unlocked the door and walked into the next room. The next room was a walkway surrounded by a cliff that led to a circular platform in the middle of the room. On the platform was a pedestal with a sword in it. "Is that the other sacred sword you were talking about?" Link asked Navi. "I'm quite sure it is," Navi answered.

All the sudden a little pink spark flew from the sword and floated in front of Link. "Link," The pink spark said, "I'm the last power crystal for Chrysalia's necklace." "A talking spark," Link said. "I'm here to tell you that sword is the only way to save Chrysalia," The pink spark continued, "And that my power is not fully complete tell you find the other part of me."

"Wait what is the other part of you?" Link asked. "It's a crystal that holds very little power and it's in Dark Link's castle," The pink spark answered. "Hey Dark Link," I said, "Didn't anyone ever told you not to take things that aren't yours."

Dark Link glared at me, "Don't even think about it." "What?" I asked. "You're thinking about escaping and getting that crystal!" Dark Link shouted. "I think you know me all too well," I muttered.

"But for now," The pink spark continued, "I'll stay with you until I'm back with my crystal." The pink spark disappeared and Link and Navi walked slowly to the sword. Link grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled it out.

At that moment Link felt like a power went into him but he wasn't really sure what happened. Dark Link let his dark magic drop and the thing disappeared. "Hey why aren't we watching Link anymore," I said angrily. "Because were done for today and your going back to your cell," Dark Link answered. "I am not," I said looking away from Dark Link.

Link left the dungeon and the sun rose making Link swim back to shore while the dungeon faded from sight. "So," Link said at the shore, "Now that I got the sword I can save Chrysalia." "Oh I know where Dark Link's castle is follow me," The pink spark said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Pip Finds Chrysalia

"Here we are," Raven said to Pip. "So that's the castle Chrysalia is held captive in," Pip observed looking at the black castle. "I think we should get Link then come back here," Sari said. "No," Pip said firmly, "I'm going to save Chrysalia."

Pip turned to Raven, "Raven you should stay out here." "Why?" Raven asked. "It's going to be more dangerous inside there and I don't want you to get hurt," Pip said looking at the ground. "So you care about me," Raven said. "Well um-," Pip said awkwardly.

Raven let out a purr and rubbed against Pip. "I'm glad to know you care about me," Raven said, "But at least let me come into the castle with you." "O-okay," Pip stammered after being rubbed against by her.

"Congratulations," Sari muttered to Pip, "You managed to make her like you more." Pip hissed at Sari, "Shut up!" "Um are we going in," Raven said. "Yes were going in now," Pip said turning away from Sari.

Pip found a hole leading into the castle nearby and the three companions slipped into the hole and into the castle. "Where could Chrysalia be in this castle," Raven said in a small voice. "Probably in the dungeon so look for some steps leading down," Pip explained.

"You mean these," Raven said standing beside some stairs. "No," Pip responded, "Those are leading up not down." Sari glanced around nervously, "You know if were not careful we could get caught." "Hey look intruders," One moblin said. "Charge," The other moblin said.

The two moblins charged down the hall toward the three companions. "Run!" Pip yelled, "Even I'm no match for these enemies." Pip, Sari, and Raven rushed down the hall with the two moblins hot on there trail. "Quick let's hide at this doorway," Pip said turning into this narrow doorway. The moblins rushed past not noticing that they were hiding at the doorway.

"There gone," Raven said after the moblins past. "Yeah now help me open this door here," Pip said pushing at a door. "No stupid it's like this," Sari said grabbing the handle and pulled the door open a bit. "Okay that works," Pip said, "But it needs to be open wider." "Hey," Sari said angrily, "I'm a fairy and that makes it harder for me to open doors since I'm smaller then humans." "Whatever," Pip muttered.

Pip put his paw through the little opening Sari made and opened it wider. "There now we can get through," Pip said happily. "Your smart," Raven said, "I would have never had thought of that." "Hey there's stairs leading down behind here," Sari said. "Great," Pip said, "Now we can save Chrysalia."

Pip jumped down the stairs with Sari and Raven at his heels. At the bottom of the steps Pip saw me sitting in my cell my back turned to Pip. Pip made one small meow and I turned around rapidly. "Pip," I said happily. Pip rushed over and I reached through the bars to stroke his fur.

"Hey Chrysalia it's great to see you unhurt," Sari said. "Sari you're here too," I said surprise. "Yes your cat made me stay with him," Sari said unhappily. I glanced at Pip to see him smiling like he won a battle. I giggled, "Should have guessed as much." "Well let's get the keys and set you free," Pip said. "Pip says he's going to get the keys," Sari translated. "Here I have an idea so you don't need to translate for me," I said.

I held my necklace toward Pip and it zapped him. "Ow that hurt!" Pip yelped. I smiled, "At least now I can recognize what you're saying." "Huh you can," Pip said. "Of course now get those keys," I said. Pip rushed to Raven, "Did you see any keys in this room." "Over there," Raven said pointing to the keys hanging on the wall.

"Hmm that looks pretty high up," Pip said, "I'll try to get it though." While Pip was trying to get the keys I talked to Raven. "Hello are you friends with Pip?" I asked politely. "Yes I am," Raven answered. "What's your name?" I asked. "Raven," Raven answered.

I smiled but then noticed something behind Raven. "Raven behind you!" I said urgently. Pip stopped trying to get the keys and turned to Raven. Right behind Raven was Dark Link.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Link Saves Chrysalia

Raven swung around at my urgency wondering what I saw. To my surprise Raven didn't run away from Dark Link instead she purred and started rubbing against his legs. "I heard there was a few unwanted guests down here," Dark Link said. "How did you know that," I snapped angrily.

"Because she told me," Dark Link said picking up Raven. "You mean Raven told you!" Pip exclaimed. "Yes," Dark Link answered, "I sent her with you just in case you tried to help Chrysalia escape." "Quick Pip distract Dark Link," Sari said, "I'll get the keys and unlock Chrysalia's cell."

But Pip wasn't listening to Sari, "Why Raven why did you betray us." Raven was feeling worse and worse turning against her friends. "Now," Dark Link said stroking Raven, "What to do with you two?" "Just let them go," I said, "I'll stay here I promise." "Oh but they know where my castle is," Dark Link said, "And they could tell Link and I don't want that to happen."

I frowned, "Link won't understand what Pip is saying." "Yes but Sari could still tell him," Dark Link explained. "Damn I thought that would work," I muttered. "Oh now I know what to do," Dark Link said. "Don't kill them," I said desperately. "I'm not going to kill them," Dark Link said.

A moment later Pip was in my jail cell with me and Sari was in a small cage hanging from a chain connected to ceiling. "Raven you stay here and make sure they don't escape," Dark Link said then left. "What do we do now?" I asked myself. "Well we could try to convince Raven to let us out," Pip answered. "Are you stupid," Sari shrieked from her cage, "Raven betrayed us so she'll most likely not help us escape."

I glanced at Raven who didn't really look like she was paying attention to are conversation. Raven's head was facing the wall and was avoiding any of our gazes. "Shut up I'm going to try anyways," Pip hissed at Sari. "Pip still hisses at you right?" I asked. "Yes," Sari muttered crossly.

"Raven," Pip called, "Please Raven help us please." Raven's ears twitched but she didn't move. "Please Raven," Pip said sounding desperate. Raven looked down at the ground and closed her eyes then Raven stood up and opened her eyes. Raven walked over to the keys on the wall and jumped up and knocked them down with her paw. Raven then picked them up in her mouth and walked over to our cell.

"Here you go," Raven said dropping the keys right outside our jail cell. "Thanks Raven," Pip said, "I knew you couldn't have betrayed us." Pip picked up the keys and rushed over to me. "Thanks Pip," I said taking the keys, "Now let's get out of here."

I unlocked my jail cell and got out and unlocked Sari's cage. "Great that's everyone let's go," I said rushing to the steps. "I'm not going," Raven said. "What but Raven," Pip started. "I'll just tell Dark Link I fell asleep and when I woke up you were gone," Raven explained breaking into Pip's description.

"But I love you," Pip blurted out. "I thought there was something going on between them," I said quietly smiling. Raven turned away from Pip, "I'm sorry Pip but there is still the small chance I could betray you again." "But if you stay with Dark Link the chance of betraying Pip again will rise," I explained.

"You're just saying that," Raven said. "No I'm not and besides Link and I are planning to get rid of Dark Link," I explained, "So you won't have to work for him anymore." Raven got up and walked to the steps, "Okay then let's go I know the way out of this castle."

"Do you really know the way," Sari demanded Raven while we were walking through the maze of hallways, "This seems longer then usual." "That's because we went through a hole and not the entrance," Raven replied. "Wait this way," I said going down this random passage. "But Chrysalia that's not the way to the entrance," Raven called. "I know," I called back, "There's something I need to get first." "Hey Chrysalia wait up," Pip called rushing down the hallway after me. Raven and Sari glanced at each other then ran down the hallway after Pip.

"Okay mister locked door," I said to a door, "You like to play tough." "Um Chrysalia that's a door," Sari pointed out. "I know that now shut up!" I shouted. "I see your attitude hasn't changed," Sari muttered. I zapped the lock but nothing happened and there was silence for a moment.

"Um isn't that supposed to do something?" Raven asked. "Okay then my anger point has reached its limit," I said then shouted, "Take this!" I kicked down the door and everyone was stunned for a moment. "I don't think I want to get on her bad side ever again," Sari said.

"Hey Sari this room looks similar to that one where we got the last power crystal," I said my anger gone. "Your right," Sari said looking around. "Oh there it is," I said and rushed to an alter with a dome over a crystal. "That looks terrifyingly similar," Sari said. I took the dome off and got the crystal.

"Quick let's go before Dark Link notices," I said holding the crystal. "I think it's a little too late for that," Dark Link said appearing behind me. Raven jumped at Dark Link, "Quick get out of here Chrysalia I'll distract him!" "You little traitor," Dark Link said grabbing Raven and throwing her.

Raven landed near Pip and didn't get up. "No Raven," Pip said desperately. Dark Link appeared by them, "Are you two ready to die." "No!" I shouted. I ran toward Dark Link, I took out my glowing sword, and blocked Dark Link's sword just as he was swinging it down at Raven at Pip.

"How are you using your necklace powers," Dark Link said surprised. "My friends were in danger," I explained, "But my sword is not at its full power if it were it would have gone through your sword." "You want to fight me," Dark Link said. "Correct," I said but then my glowing sword disappeared, "Oh no I used too much magic."

Dark Link pushed me aside, "Now your furry friends will die." I got up and ran in front of my friends as soon as Dark Link began his swing. "I can't stop in mid-swing," Dark Link thought. I closed my eyes and waited but I heard a clang. I opened my eyes and Link was blocking Dark Link's sword with his new sword. "Long time no see Dark Link," Link said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Third Power Crystal

"Well are you finally saying your strong enough to challenge me?" Dark Link asked taking his sword off Link's new sword. "Yes I am," Link answered. "Link you made it," I said happily and hugged him. "Yes I'm sorry you had to wait this long for me to save you," Link apologized hugging me back.

All the sudden the pink spark appeared from Link. "There's the crystal," The pink spark exclaimed, "Chrysalia I'm you last power crystal for your necklace once I fuse with that crystal your holding I will go straight into your necklace." The pink spark went into the crystal that I was holding then went straight into my necklace.

All the sudden my necklace started shining radiantly and Dark Link put up his shield to prevent the light from reaching him. The necklace then stopped shining and went back to its normal color. "What was that all about?" Link asked. "Um I think I know but I need to try something," I answered honestly.

I took out my glowing sword to its full power and swung it a couple of times. "Oh, I can use my necklace magic even with a dark magic barrier now," I realized. "Great," Link said, "Now you take care of your cat over there and I'll take care of Dark Link." I nodded to Link and rushed over to Pip putting my sword away while running to him.

Pip gave me a sad look when I reached him, "Can you save her." "I think I can," I said quietly. I picked up Raven and touched her with my necklace. A warm gentle light engulfed Raven from my necklace. "What are you doing?" Sari asked. "I'm healing her," I answered. Navi flew over, "There you are Sari." "Why were you having trouble finding me-," Sari broke off and turned to Navi, "Sis what are you doing here?!" "I was helping Link," Navi answered simply.

Pip was watching me healing Raven looking like he kill himself if I told him I couldn't save Raven. Raven opened her eyes and lifted her head slowly. "Be still Raven I'm still healing you," I explained. "So I'm still alive," Raven said hoarsely. "Raven are you okay?" Pip asked worried. "I'm fine," Raven answered, "Don't worry."

"How can you say that," Pip exclaimed, "You think your going to die and you tell me not too worry?!" "Who said I thought I was going to die," Raven said recovering her energy. "Never mind," Pip muttered.

All the sudden Link slashed at Dark Link who was right by me at the moment. "Whoa," I said and moved out of the way of the fight. "Who's that fighting Dark Link?" Raven asked. "Link," I answered. Then Dark Link glanced in my direction and he grinned evilly.

Dark Link then pushed Link back with his sword and then Dark Link put his own sword away and pounced toward me. I took out my glowing sword but Dark Link grabbed it and with his other hand he grabbed my other arm. "Let me go," I said trying to slash him with my sword but he was holding it too tightly.

Dark Link pushed my glowing sword out of my hand leaving me defenseless. "Let go of her," Link said angrily slashing at Dark Link. Dark Link jumped out of the way still holding me. "We have to save her," Raven exclaimed rushing to Dark Link. Pip intervened, "No don't try that again he could actually kill you this time." "Dark Link let her go now!" Link said angrily.

I never seen Link get really mad even this mad for that matter so I was surprise to hear how mad he was. "Oh so just holding your girl is making you mad," Dark Link taunted, "Did you know I was planning on marrying her once I took over Hyrule." Now that did it Link got so mad he let out a scream of frustration and energy surrounded Link "Wha-what is this," Dark Link said letting me go.

After Dark Link let me go I ran to my glowing sword and picked it up. When the smoke cleared from all the energy surrounding Link I couldn't believe my eyes. Link was still holding the same sword but he had a white shirt on and there was plate armor on him. But the part that really scared me was that he had no pupils his eyes were completely white.

"Wha-what happened to Link?" I asked no one in particular. "He turned into Fierce Deity Link," Navi answered. Dark Link started turning into his monster form and Fierce Deity Link got into a fighting stance. When Dark Link finished his transformation Fierce Deity Link rushed straight toward Dark Link's monster form. "What's he doing!?" I exclaimed.

All the sudden Fierce Deity Link disappeared before he reached Dark Link's monster form. "Huh?" I said confused. All the sudden Fierce Deity Link appeared behind Dark Link's monster form and slashed then he teleported to the side and slashed. Fierce Deity Link was teleporting and cutting down Dark Link's monster form.

"This is bad," Navi said. "What," I asked turning to Navi, "What is it?" "Link's mind is getting corrupted," Navi answered, "Turning into this demigod is making him lose control over himself." "What we have to stop him!?" I exclaimed and started rushing toward the two fighting forces. I realized I made a bad mistake to late as soon as I got close enough for Dark Link's monster form to notice he broke away from Fierce Deity Link.

Dark Link turned back to normal, grabbed me, and held his sword up to my neck. "Put down you weapon and surrender Link or I kill Chrysalia," Dark Link demanded. Fierce Deity Link stood there emotionless for a second then slowly he turned back to Link. Link put the sacred sword on the ground and took a step back.

All the sudden Pip and Raven tackled Dark Link in the side causing him to let go of me. I rushed over to Link with my glowing sword and Link picked up his sacred sword and turned into Fierce Deity Link again. Fierce Deity Link and I glanced at each other and nodded.

We then put all our energy and magic into our swords and released a powerful sword beam straight at Dark Link. After the smoke from our sword beams cleared Dark Link was gone. "We did it," I thought, "We finally got rid of Dark Link." To Be Continued…


End file.
